Ella y Yo
by sidney duck
Summary: Es la historia de una Bella intrépida que a lo largo del tiempo va encontrando su ser, aunque ya piense que sabe quien es. Y para eso, tiene que hacer un largo viaje, que aunque no le resulta grato, la va a definir Espero que les guste, es un poco, o mejor dicho nostálgico relato , que he escrito con todo mi corazón, para darle un lado pasional y sexy al hermoso personaje de Bella
1. Chapter 1

Hoy iba a ser un buen día, sí un buen día, y no es porque haya empezado de maravilla, que digo, empezó excelente y con mayúsculas.

Pero más allá del encuentro esporádico que tuve hace tan solo dos horas con ese caliente pastelito, hoy va a ser un gran día por el solo hecho que los Estados Unidos le declaro la guerra a Afganistán.

Ustedes se preguntaran el porqué de esa felicidad generada por tal encuentro velico, y creerán que estoy loca, mientras hacen teorías mentales sobre mi fetiche, pero si me preguntaran yo les diría que a la guerra me dedico, o mejor dicho, soy una periodista de guerra. Sé que suena un poco loco, pero es lo que me gusta, me atrae y me da un poco de adrenalina a mi vida.

Mis amigas dicen que estoy totalmente desquiciada, y que lo que hago es irresponsable, que tomo riesgos innecesarios; y puede que tengan razón, pero si ellas supieran lo bien que la paso a veces, creo que hasta se enlistarían y todo. Aunque eso es solo una teoría, por el momento.

Hay algo que ellas siempre me preguntan y que yo no les contesto, "¿Por qué trabajas de eso? ¿Es que acaso no te quieres casar?...", y es que no son preguntas fáciles de contestar, aunque eso parezcan.

Y ustedes seguro querrán saber el porqué, y yo al igual que como hago con mis amigas no les contestare, o por lo menos no por ahora. Ya que el contestar esas preguntas implican volver al pasado y mirar al futuro, y eso son cosas que me niego rotundamente a hacer.

Pero volviendo al tema, el que la guerra de Afganistán se haya declarado implica para mí la posibilidad de una nueva aventura en todos sus sentidos, por lo que estoy esperando que el estúpido y jodido de mi jefe me llame para decirme que viaje a cubrir la noticia, pero eso no va a pasar hasta por lo menos unas tres horas, ya que el estúpido y jodido está en una reunión, y yo acá sentada en mi escritorio, y ahora cabreada porque me acorde el porqué de su apodo. El cual se gano el mes pasado al rechazarme. No lo podía creer, ese pelele rechazándome, pero quien se creía que era, nunca nadie me rechazo en mi puta vida, pero, no, tenía que aparecer él para rechazarme y cagar toda mi existencia, aunque realmente no interesa porque él no es nadie ni nunca lo será. Así que desde ese instante lo apode "el estúpido y jodido de mi jefe", estúpido por haberme rechazado y jodido porque desde ese puto día no ha dejado de joderme la vida, y es que es un cabrón.

Nadie rechaza a Bella Swan.

Y hablando de Roma, el estúpido y jodido de mi jefe se asoma por la puerta del ascensor, y como si no fuera poco esta vestido con un traje que parece pintado sobre su piel, está tan jodidamente se… ¡TIERRA LLAMANDO A BELLA, VUELVE, VUEL VE!

Está bien, me desvié un poco del tema, pero es algo que siempre me pasa. Es que lo tendrían que ver, está más fuerte que Thor y Brad Pitt juntos. ¡Lo digo enserio!

-¡ring,ring,ring!

-sí?- por fin el tonto y jodido se digna a llamarme.

- señorita Bella, me haría el favor de presentarse en la oficina por favor.- oh santa mierda, me acaba de poner su vos sexy, madre mía, voy a morir de un puto or…

-señorita Bella?- ok, me fui a divagar y se dio cuenta ¡carajo!

- sí, enseguida voy.

¡Estúpido y jodido, estúpido y jodido!, ¡¿Cómo se atreve a jugar así con migo?! Pero está bien si quiere jugar juguemos. Y esta vez no se la voy a hacer fácil, como que me llamo Bella Swan.

Así que antes de ir me voy a dar una vueltecita por el baño. Arreglarme un poco y desprender unos botones no le va a hacer daño a nadie, jajajaja, a quien miento, si al que le quiero hacer daño es a él.

¡Ahora me toca juagar a mí!

¿para qué me necesita jefe?- le dije con mi sensual voz.

Usted ya sabe para qué.

No, no sé. Pero dígame para que puedo ser buena – ok, aunque ponga la voz más sexy que tenga lo único que logre fue que pestañee dos veces rápidamente, así que, o este hombre es gay o estoy perdiendo mis encantos, aunque eso no puede ser.

Déjese de juegos, quiere? Los dos sabemos muy bien el porqué de esta reunión.

No estaba jugando señor.- ¡estúpido y jodido, estúpido y jodido!

Vamos al punto. Necesito que cubra la guerra de Afganistán.

Seguro. Si no me necesita para algo más me gustaría retirarme.

Genial ese fue el peor flirteo que he tenido nunca, y lo peor es que no solo debe pensar ahora que soy una ofrecida, sino, además, que mis tácticas de seducción son de una niña de 11 años.

¿Pero qué demoños me pasa? Me preocupo demasiado, casi como si realmente me importara, pero por favor, si a mí no me importa ningún hombre, y si bien voy de abeja en abeja, eso no significa nada, lo hago solamente para pasarla bien y si tengo mucha suerte me invitan a cenar a un lugar caro, pero por supuesto no los veo nunca más después de eso, ya que ese es mi estilo, nada de complicaciones o corazones rotos, un simple desfrute y listo.

_Ok, Bella, llego el momento de empacar, porque nena,¡ nos vamos de viaje!_


	2. Atascada en el aeropuerto

Cuando pensé que hacer las maletas, mientras que mis amigas daban vueltas por la casa, diciéndome lo mismo de siempre, era extremadamente molesto y hasta estresante me di cuenta de que me había equivocado, y es que nada puede ser peor que esperar un vuelo atrasado por cuestiones climáticas, y sin contar la muchedumbre que esto había traído como consecuencia del mal clima.

No es que no sea una persona sociable, pero la verdad es que tratar de optimizar el tiempo mientras uno está esperando, rodeado de personas hablando y niños llorando, no es lo más recomendable; mismo así la batería de mi preciada arma personal, mi notebook, está en sus últimas, lo que me conlleva a tener que esperar que alguna de todas estas personas se digne a sacar las suyas del tomacorriente, y en lo que va de estas cinco horas nadie lo hizo , por lo cual me deja como alternativa dejar de hacer mi querido trabajo y apagarla, aunque esto implique tener que esperar sentada, gracias a dios, como una persona común y corriente, cuando en realidad no lo soy y nunca lo seré.

Si tengo que rescatar algo de este hermoso tiempo que estoy pasando aquí en el aeropuerto, es que, no sé en qué preciso momento entre mi trabajo y mi prácticamente monólogo interno que he tenido, un precioso pastelito, como a mí me gusta llamarlos, se sentó a mi lado.

Sé que es un poco estúpido pero estoy aburrida y disponible, y aunque puedo equivocarme, cuando me fije en su mano el rico pastelito no tenía ningún anillo ni marca de haber tenido uno, lo que hubiera sido claramente una señal de advertencia, pues en mi listas de NO, entran los casados o divorciados , y antes de que piensen que por ese motivo soy una mujer honorable tengo que decirles que no es eso lo que me detiene, sino el hecho de que sus estúpidas y aburridas vidas me dan asco, el casado porque después de un buen rato juntos se va alegando que lo espera su preciosa esposa en casa y que se siente culpable de haber hecho lo que hizo por lo cual me piden siempre que no los llame ni nada, y eso es en el mejor de los casos obviamente, todavía no entiendo cómo es que no se dan cuenta de que yo no llamo a nadie para esas cosas, y los divorciados tampoco se quedan a tras, no señor, sino que muchas veces pueden ser hasta peores y no por el hecho de que se sientan culpables y todo eso, sino que son los que si quieren que los llames o los persigas como una loca sicópata o mejor dicho como la loca sicópata de su ex a quien no puede olvidar por más que quiera.

Así que como verán, no soy nada honorable sino que con mis vastas experiencias decidí que para problemas ya tengo bastantes y que esa clase de hombres solo son un problema innecesario en mi vida, más ahora que la tecnología moderna a avanzado y solucionado ese pequeño problema que las mujeres teníamos hace unos cuantos años cuando no encontrábamos a un hombre para poder cubrir ciertos aspectos de nuestras vidas.

Volviendo a la realidad, tengo que admitir que me equivoque, pues el lindo pastelito no está casado ni tiene novia, pero por lo visto si tiene novio por lo que estoy viendo y eso implica para mí una diversión imposible de llevar a cabo.

Todavía no sé cómo es que no me di cuenta, aunque tengo que argumentar a mi favor que este sí que no parecía gay, o por lo menos nunca en mi vida he visto alguno con barba y desarreglado, pero bueno, siempre me puedo equivocar, además creo que a mí también me va a crecer la barba en cualquier momento como tenga que seguir esperando en este maldito aeropuerto.

Al parecer mi aventura ha empezado mal, pero nunca puede ser peor.

Gracias al clima los vuelos se reanudaron, y yo voy a poder viajar a mi paraíso personal y terrenal como dice la más zafada de mis amigas; y aunque tengo pocas de ellas, es a la que más aprecio, tal vez será porque es la que no me hace preguntas que sabe que no voy a contestar o porque no piensa que me tiene que forzar a cambiar, y eso, realmente se lo agradezco.

Ahora solo me quedan 18 horas y 40 minutos para llegar a destino, sin contar el tener que esperar mis maletas, que como siempre son pocas.

Ya estoy pensando en lo feliz que me va a ser el poder conectar mi arma personal a un tomacorriente para poder hacer lo que me gusta, pero por el momento voy a utilizar este tiempo para planear todo, o por lo menos lo que se encuentra a mi alcance, ya que como en todo enfrentamiento, nunca se con lo que me voy a encontrar hasta que me bajo del avión y me subo a un helicóptero para llegar finalmente al corazón de la aventura, esa que hace que mi cuerpo vibre y se llene de adrenalina.


	3. Los soldaditos de plomo

Hola chicas, volví. Es pero que les guste y comenten.

todos los personajes le corresponden a S.M yo solamente me divierto con ellos.

* * *

Los soldaditos de plomo

Estar en un ambiente rodeada de hombres a los que les gusta jugar a los soldaditos de plomo puede que no sea el mejor lugar para una mujer, sobre todo porque las consideran inferiores en todos los sentidos, como si nosotras estuviéremos debajo de ellos en todo momento, lo que puede ser algo irónico si se quiere, o algo absolutamente machista, en el caso mío.

Pero para una mujer como yo, que le gusta llevarse al mundo por delante y no solo tener la iniciativa, sino el poder, no implica problema alguno.

Aunque puede que en este momento me retracte un poco de lo antes dicho, y es que ir en helicóptero desde un pacifico aeropuerto a una zona de batalla puede acobardar hasta a la mujer más valiente.

La vista que estoy teniendo en este preciso momento puede que para muchos sea espantosa, pero para mí es algo excepcional, el desierto y las zonas urbanas destrozadas , con niños y grandes corriendo de un lugar a otro, tratando de protegerse porque ante sus ojos hay un helicóptero de la armada, es una de las postales más tristes que uno puede ver, pero también puede ser una de las más lindas, y no es porque no tenga corazón, porque evidentemente lo tengo, sino porque es una de las que retratan duramente y fielmente la vida. Esa vida que no muchos conocen, y la cuan muchos no quisieran conocerla.

Esa que muestra la clara diferencia entre El Poder ejercido por unos pocos y la sumisión aceptada por muchos, esa sumisión que les permite vivir, no como quisieran, pero vivir en fin, después de todo eso es lo que muchos queremos y que pocos aprecian, La Vida.

Cundo aterrice dentro de pocos minutos me voy a encontrar con lo que va a ser mi hogar en los próximos días, meses o años, ya que todo depende de mí estúpido y jodido jefe ,y por su puesto de cuanto quieran los nenes grandes jugar a los soldaditos.

Puede que al escucharla piensen que realmente no le importa todo lo que está pasando a su alrededor y que su ego es demasiado grande para una pequeña mujer de apenas 30 años, pero lo cierto es que a ella si le importa la causa de la guerra y además está de acuerdo con la misma, no solo por el trabajo, sino como persona, la cual no tiene mucho para recibir pero si para dar, y de eso todavía no se ha dado cuenta.

El aterrizaje es lo que peor odio de todo esto.

Sé que suena tonto, pero cuando uno está en zona de guerra el quedarse estático y cerca del suelo no es para nada aconsejable, y es que los nenes que forman el otro equipo están siempre al asecho. No los culpo, si yo jugara a los soldaditos también querría ganar.

Por fin, después de lo que pareció una eternidad toque tierra, y si no fuera porque estoy rodeada de "valientes" hombres, hubiera besado el piso.

Sí, suena patético y lo sabe, pero lo cierto es que ella ama estar sobre sus pies, si , como escucharon ,sobre sus pies, esos que tanto idolatra porque piensa que son lo más lindo de todo su cuerpo. Y no la culpo ya que ella en algún punto es parecida a mí, fuerte por fuera y blanda por dentro. Somos de esas personas que lo agrio de la vida nos gusta vivirlo solamente en el interior, porque de esa forma nos creemos fuertes para los demás, y lo que en realidad pasa es que nos mentimos a nosotros mismos, nos engañamos vilmente, diciéndonos que somos de hierro forjado cuando en realidad somos de un pobre metal. Ella es así y aunque yo quiera no va a cambiar, porque la gente no cambia o por lo menos no hasta que se dan cuenta de algo.

El lugar no está mal, yo diría que es lo normal, carpas verdes , armamento de todo tipo, gente corriendo de un lado a otro, y hombres, hombres tomando alcohol, como siempre que están de descanso lo que implica borrachera y gritos, muchos gritos de parte de los nenes que tratan de jugar con sus juguetes, pero no pueden porque están rotos o borrachos en este caso, lo que es absolutamente deprimente hasta el punto en que te da asco. Si, asco, eso es lo que estoy sintiendo en este momento, mucho asco y vergüenza ajena también.

Y es que para Bella Swan, ver a un hombre destruirse de tal manera le trae recuerdos no muy agradables. El solo hecho de saber que alguien se destruye por lo que sea que crea que es su causa la destruye también a ella. En el fondo se siente identificada.

* * *

Ya se que es corto pero les prometo que ya van a tener más.

Hasta la próxima!

3333333333333333333333333 Sidney Duck 3333333333333333333333333333


	4. Un encuentro desastroso

**_Volví_****_ con un nuevo capítulo. espero les guste!_**

* * *

Un encuentro desastroso .

_Bella tiene una tendencia a autodestruirse, al igual que los pobres soldados, y es que su infancia la ha llevado a eso, la autodestrucción. Esa que en los momentos más difíciles la ayuda a salir del pozo, en el que generalmente se ve metida cuando se da cuenta que algún hombre es importante en su vida, y debido a eso es que ella es así lanzada y valerosa, sumamente independiente . Bella disfruta de su trabajo, en donde no tiene tiempo para pensar en nadie más que en ella. Aunque las guerras que tanto la encienden a la vida, como un fósforo siendo prendido, no se produzcan todos los días, ella siempre_ _trata de encontrar como llevar su vida lejos del pozo negro._

Todo parece ir bien por el momento, aunque por alguna razón que desconozco me siento nerviosa, de una manera desagradable, de esa manera que solo me pasaba cundo lo iba a ver a él. Pero que digo, me debo estar volviendo loca.

¿Bella, Bella Swan?- me llaman a lo lejos, e instintivamente me giro sobre mi hombro para darme cuenta que esa voz que tan solo unos segundos atrás la había escuchado cerca y tan familiar proviene de la persona atrás mío.

Edward?

Si, cuanto hace que no te veo! – me abrasa como si el tiempo no hubiera pasado, pero el tiempo ya pasó, para ser exactos cuatro años y doscientos días.

Hola Edward! ¿como estas?- digo sin muchas ganas.

Bien, bien, y tú? – pregunta como si en verdad le importara eso.

Bien, gracias por preguntar.

Supongo que tu marido no está muy contento de que estés acá, no es cierto?

La verdad es que no tengo marido así que no creo que le interese. Y vos?- ¿por qué preguntaste eso Bella? ¿es que acaso quieres saberlo tonta? No, no quieres.

Pues se podría decir que mi esposa no está muy contenta que digamos, pero tú sabes cómo me gusta esto, así que… - oh,oh está casado, CA-SA-DO no puede ser .

Si, entiendo

Me tengo que ir, pero uno de estos días nos podemos volver a ver como en los viejos tiempos…

Se fue, se fue de nuevo, y como si fuera poco está casado.

_De esta forma y con una invitación sexual rondando en el aire, Bella, vuelve a caer en un pozo negro, ese mismo poso del que creyó haber salido hace ya cuatro años y doscientos días, ese en el cual se cayó cuando se dio cuenta de que su relación sexual se había convertido en otra cosa, en algo más, ese algo que sus amigas llaman amor, y el cual él no le podía entregar. _

_Ya que él al igual que Bella ahora, no podía amar. El enterarse de que él está casado, le genera a Bella rencor, y odio a ella misma, porque por más que quiera no puede entender el porqué del cambio de él, y como si no fuera poco, trata y trata de compararse con quien quiera que sea su esposa en este momento, pero aunque sabe que no tiene sentido compararse con alguien a quien no conoce, lo hace igual, porque su amiga la autodestrucción ya está presente en ella._

Calma Bella, calma Bella, me repito a mi misma como si fuera un mantra, y es que ver a este hombre de nuevo y en estas circunstancias me pone los pelos de punta y sin mencionar que me he dado cuenta que mi cuerpo no es inmune al suyo, y que si no me cuido la espalda voy a terminar accediendo a su invitación. Aunque a quien quiero engañar, me muero por volver a tocarlo aunque sea por una sola noche y rememorar los buenos tiempos, cuando esas grandes manos varoniles tocaban cada parte de mi cuerpo, empezando por mis muslos, subiendo a mis caderas, para luego volver a bajar hasta llegar a mis glúteos y proporcionarme una deliciosa nalgada, que lograba excitarme más de lo que ya estaba para ese entonces y después encargarse de mis senos, que con mis pezones ya erectos reclamaban ser tocados , besados y chupados por su carnosa boca…

_Con solo recordar, Bella ya esta mojada como en los viejos tiempos, y aunque ella lo quiera evitar nunca va a poder, porque él fue el primero, el que se gravo en su cuerpo y en su corazón y al cual no va a poder olvidar hasta el día en que se muera o hasta que le agarre Alzheimer, lo que ocurra primero._

La noche paso de forma tranquila, o eso es lo que los demás creen, porque lo cierto es que no pude pegar ni un ojo, y no porque tenga miedo o este sugestionada por el lugar en el que estoy, porque como buena periodista y con años de experiencia duermo mejor que todos los soldaditos de plomo juntos, ya que después de casi ocho años mi cuerpo se acostumbro al ruido, las luces y las sombras, esas sombras que mantienen despiertos a todos, menos a mí. Esas sombras que provienen de lo más profundo de uno y que se fundamentan con tus peores miedos, esas que te ponen paranoico y en alerta.

Esas sombras son las que nos mantienen vivos. El miedo a morir es lo que nos mantiene con vida, y no porque no sea algo común, sino porque la mayoría de las personas, sean soldaditos de plomo o no, tienen algo o alguien porque o quien vivir.

Ese no es mi caso claro está, pues no tengo familia, ni mascota, y aunque tengo unas pocas amigas sé que si algo me pasara ellas no lo notarían, no las culpo, paso más tiempo en mi trabajo que con ellas, con suerte les mando un mail o las llamo. Supongo que la vida me hizo así.

Las sombras no son un problema para mí, sino, que mi problema es el pasado, ese pasado que me encontró por casualidad el día anterior, y el que me persiguió y me persigue hasta el día de hoy.

Caer en la tentación es algo que disfruto a menudo, pero ésta, no solo es antigua y supuestamente olvidada, sino que tiene un estado civil inaceptable. Lo que me genera una gran contradicción entre mi cuerpo y mi mente.

_El que Bella crea que no tiene sombras, es solamente una mentira que se dice a ella misma. La misma mentira que le dijeron desde que era tan solo una niñita, y que ella tomo como una verdad, y así es como ella vivió y vive, siempre mirando por arriba de su hombro izquierdo, especialmente cuando se le acerca algún hombre, lo que la hace dudar._

_Para no dudar y ser lastimada, Bella hace lo que mejor le sale, controlar la situación y yo no la culpo, cualquiera que haya tenido una infancia como la que ella vivió, en donde siempre fue controlada hasta el punto en el que él le dijera que era lo que tenía que comer o que vestir, yo también de seguro habría querido controlar mi propia vida, y por qué no la de los demás._

_La cercanía de Edward no solo le trae una pelea entre su cuerpo y su mente, también le genera la dependencia de un hombre, esa de la que escapo tan pronto como pudo y a la que se prometió nunca volver._

* * *

**Si les ha gustado por favor dejen un comentario, para así yo seguir escribiendo.**

**Hasta la próxima. Los quiero!**


	5. Las Fuerzas Especiales

**Un nuevo cap, todo para ustedes, espero lo disfruten!**

* * *

Las Fuerzas Especiales

Esta mañana, los nenes grandes decidieron que iban a empezar el juego de los soldaditos de plomo, y eso para mí significa empezar a trabajar enserio, y permitirme dejar de pensar en Edward, aunque no se que tanto tengo que pensar en él, si es tan solo una hormiga diminuta al lado de un elefante.

Siendo las once de la mañana, ya hay rumores de que la División de Actividades Especiales de la CIA se encuentra presente en territorio Afgano, por lo que muy pronto tendremos grandes noticias de ellos por aquí, o eso supongo. Ellos no son los que realmente me interesan, y no es que todas esas películas de espías y esas cosas no me gusten, si no que la CIA no me sirve para lo que yo hago, que es meterme en el corazón del dilema, en el centro de la manzana donde habita el gusano.

A los que realmente espero son al grupo de Fuerzas Especiales del Ejército de Estados Unidos que se encuentra formado por el 5° Grupo de Fuerzas Armadas. Ellos sí son los que me llevan a la acción.

Tengo que agregar que estoy ansiosa de verlos, ya que algunos de sus integrantes son viejos amigos míos, de esos a los que aunque pase el tiempo no te olvidan, y siendo racionales ¿Quién puede olvidar a una mujer como yo? Pero bueno, ellos no llegaran hasta dentro de tres días, eso es lo que se rumorea, pero la verdad es que yo creo que ya están en territorio afgano incluso antes que la CIA. Sí, ya sé que no tendría mucho sentido pero es algo que intuyo.

Por el momento solo queda esperar, y empezar a redactar el informe que debo entregarle al jodido y estúpido. Aunque me justaría hacerlo esperar y que sufra por interminables horas por la falta de información y la rapidez de los otros medios para conseguirla, no puedo. No puedo porque sería anti ético y porque la señal satelital de la zona no es buena, sin decir que no es fácil conseguir una conexión para mi arma personal. Creo que esto va a ser un gran problema en un futuro no muy lejano. Y no es que me queje, en lo absoluto, es solamente que todo esto es un completo desastre, y no lo digo solamente por Edward si no que todo está pasando muy rápido desde la caída de las torres gemelas, y eso me pone nerviosa. Estar nerviosa para mí no es nada nuevo, pero por esa misma razón no es nada bueno. Tener la sensación de que algo malo va a pasar todo el tiempo no me resulta grato, pero bueno, es solo una sensación.

_Lo que Bella cree que es por así decirse un mal presentimiento, es en realidad la fuerza del destino; que está metiendo sus garras en su vida. Esa vida que desde que ella es una niña la va transitando de golpe en golpe y que la ha forjado a ser quien es, pero no todo tiene que ser igual siempre. Lo igual es aburrido, cansador y hasta casi no tiene sentido, pero así es su vida, o por lo menos lo es hasta el momento. Quizás Bella se dé cuenta que para seguir adelante hay que mirar para atrás._

**Para: robertherald **

**Asunto:Afganistán**

**De:Bellak **

**Hora: 14:30 P.M**

**Afganistán: la OTAN asumió el control de la seguridad**

_E stados Unidos, con 13.250 soldados, continuará como la principal nación aportadora de efectivos a la fuerza, que tiene el propósito de controlar a_  
_los grupos insurgentes y restablecer la seguridad._

_La alianza militar occidental tomó hoy el mando de las fuerzas de la coalición encabezada por Estados Unidos en el oriente de Afganistán y en consecuencia la OTAN asumió el control de la seguridad en todo el país._

_Estados Unidos, con 13.250 soldados, continuará como la principal nación aportadora de efectivos a las fuerzas de la OTAN de 33.000 elementos en Afganistán, con el propósito de controlar a los grupos insurgentes y restablecer la seguridad._

_De los 41.000 soldados extranjeros en Afganistán, sólo 8.000 efectivos estadounidenses operarán fuera del control de la OTAN y son la fuerza que persigue a los terroristas de Al Qaeda y participa en acciones aéreas._

_La entrega del mando en el oriente afgano confina el control directo de Estados Unidos a un sólo enclave relevante: la amplia base estadounidense en Bagram. La unidad de helicópteros del Ejército estadounidense en el campo aéreo de Kandahar permanecerá también bajo supervisión de Estados Unidos._

_Las prisiones y los centros de interrogatorios que opera Estados Unidos en Bagram continuarán bajo el mando estadounidense, mientras la OTAN mantendrá la transferencia de detenidos a la policía afgana._

_Bella Swan corresponsal de Daily News._

Enviando….. … …..

* * *

**Hasta la próxima!**

**Dejen comentarios.**

** Besos...besotes...besitos**

**333333333333333333333 Sidney Duck 3333333333333333333333333333333**


	6. Muerte al Cerdo y al pasado

**Espero les guste.**

**Advertencia: contenido sexual explicito. **

* * *

_Muerte al Cerdo y al pasado_

_La tarde pasó como si nada, o eso era lo que los demás pensaban cuando veían a Bella tan tranquila haciendo su trabajo, porque ella por fin encontró un tomacorriente decente para su querida arma, decían los chismosos que se encontraban abrumados por tan potente personalidad que los había estado persiguiendo y apuntando con el dedo hasta conseguir lo que quería, pero no era cierto. Ella no estaba ni esta tan tranquila como parecía, si no, que en su fuero interno ella sabe que su vida, la que pensó que hacía ya tantos años había controlado, se está transformando en algo que no puede ni sabe cómo mantener en control. Ese algo que la asusta, que la mantiene alerta, en la espera de un nuevo cambio repentino, de ese cambio que va a acabarla por completo, porque aunque no pareciera, o por lo menos no por fuera, Bella está completamente abrumada y fuera de sí._

_Bella cree que el culpable de todo esto es Edward, que si él no se hubiera cruzado en su camino de nuevo todo esto no estaría pasando, que su vida sería la misma que desde hace unos años. Y cree rotundamente que lo que tiene que hacer para que todo mejore es darle un nuevo cierre a esa relación, la que tanto la afecto o por lo menos la afecto más de lo que ya estaba hasta ese momento. Y para eso va a aceptar su oferta._

La noche está despejada, y las estrellas relucen en el oscuro y potente cielo. Ese cielo que he visto un millón de veces y que siempre me sorprende, para bien o para mal, el mismo cielo nocturno que me va a acompañar en mi misión, la que me va a ayudar a parar el descontrol en el que ha caído mi vida.

Como siempre, Edward prefiere estar en lugares alejados y tranquilos, esos que tanto odio, pero que hoy amo, porque me van a permitir hacer lo que yo quiero con él.

A lo lejos puedo distinguir una tenue luz, que se prende y se apaga llamándome, implorándome que valla con él, como en los viejos tiempos.

A medida que me voy acercando más y más, puedo distinguir que el lugar está mucho más alejado de lo que pensé y que lo que creí hace cincuenta metros atrás que era una especie de carpa, son en realidad dos arbustos de mediano tamaño. Él me está esperando tras ellos. Y de repente la imagen me abruma, porque aunque no me guste mirar películas románticas, esto podría ser tranquilamente una escena de alguna de ellas, y eso es algo que yo no quiero, porque esto no es romántico ni nunca lo será.

-Edward.

- Bella , te estaba esperando. Ya estaba pensando que no vendrías.

- Como crees. Digo de forma sarcástica, aunque él no parece haberse dado cuenta.

- Me alegro. –Me dice con una pequeña sonrisa asomándole por la comisura de su boca. La misma sonrisa de siempre. Esa que lograba ponerme loca por él, esa que ahora me genera asco.

_Poco a poco, mientras Bella se encontraba jugando en la plaza del sarcasmo, Edward se fue acercando, y como en los viejos tiempos, la miro de pies a cabeza, mientras recordaba como esta pequeña mujer lucia hace ya algunos años, como le gustaba seducirla, para luego llevarla a la cama y usarla para su placer._

-As cambiado mucho desde la última vez que nos vimos bien.

-La gente cambia Edward, y su cuerpo también.

-Tengo que decir que tú has cambiado para bien mi pequeña niña.

-Ya no soy una niña.

-Me doy cuenta.

_Susurra con su encantadora voz y la mira directo a los ojos. Bella puede ver en ellos ese pequeño pero arrogante brillo, que poseen y que a lo largo de los años no han perdido._

_Edward parece ver en ella un atisbo de duda, y decide apresurar las cosas. De repente Bella se ve abrumada por el placer de sentir sus manos en sus senos, y la forma en que él los toca y masajea por encima de su ropa, y percibe que él no se ha olvidado de cómo tocarla y darle placer. Porque aunque ella sabe que él siempre la uso para su más básica necesidad no hay nada que prenda más a Edward que escuchar a una mujer gemir, y para ello tiene que saber cómo tocarla y cuando._

¡Sus manos están en mis pechos, sus manos están en mis…!

-Son, tal y como los recordaba.

-Hummm – no lo puedo creer, eso acaba de salir de mi boca, parezco una..

-Déjate llevar Bella, déjate llevar como en los viejos tiempos.

_Y sus manos dejaron sus senos, para empezar a bajar, recorriendo y tocando todo a su paso, llegando a su cintura y recorriéndola de costado a costado hasta encontrarse con el borde de sus jeans, para luego meter un dedo dentro y acariciar su piel, su dulce y tersa piel, mientras la besaba en el cuello. Pero esto no duro mucho tiempo, ya que la tiro al piso de la necesidad que sentía en ese momento de tenerla acorralada e indefensa abajo suyo._

_De esa manera el volvió a recorrer todo su cuerpo con sus manos y su boca, para luego desvestirla y poder apreciarla mejor, en todo su esplendor, como solía decir él. Y antes de que Bella pudiera siquiera intentar hacer algo, él la poseyó, y enterrándose una y otra vez en ella fue preso de sus necesidades más básicas, sin darse cuenta que la mujer que tenía en frente se regocijaba de toda la situación a su alrededor. De esa situación de la que él no era consciente, y que muy pronto le arruinaría la vida._

_La mañana empezó como todos los días para Bella, recolectando información y diagramando el día. Pero no se podría decir lo mismo de Edward, quien sin darse cuenta había perdido todo lo que quería en el mundo, esposa e hijo, ese hijo que no va a conocer, el cual su esposa le va a ocultar durante toda la vida. Una vida que lo va a condenar desde este preciso momento, ya que ella está viendo el vídeo el vídeo de su infidelidad. Ese que Bella con su amigo se encargo de grabar y enviar sin siquiera editar. El vídeo en donde se mostraba a Edward tal y como era. Un cerdo._

_Si se preguntan sobre Bella, tengo que decirles que el que su amigo la haya visto fornicar no es uno de sus recuerdos más gratos, pero nunca se va a lamentar de lo hecho, porque para ella eso fue su liberación, la manera de cerrar una historia. Si piensan que es una crueldad, les tengo que decir que yo al principio también lo creí, pero al conocer su historia tal y como yo la conozco, lo apruebo. Yo lo apruebo._

Cuando una piensa que está en el paraíso, el jodido y estúpido de mi jefe me corta todo, ¡es un pedazo de mier!, pero pensándolo bien el volver a casa no está del todo mal, es una forma de no tener que cruzarme con él de nuevo, y quien dice nunca más, las puertas a la muerte están abiertas todo el tiempo. ¡Qué dices Bella! ¡Te estás volviendo loca de felicidad!

Si, puede ser que este un poco loca, pero solo un poco, nada fuera de lo normal, bueno aunque pensándolo bien yo no soy normal y espero no serlo nunca.

El hacer las maletas, no fue un arduo trabajo, pues no tenía mucho, pero si fue una desilusión, ya que pensaba que darme un tiempo más, tal vez un mes o quizás un año, si, un año, eso es lo que me hubiera gustado.

_Y como siempre, el viaje en helicóptero fue un infierno para Bella, y ni que decir de la espera en el pequeño aeropuerto, el cual tenía demoras por los tramites de más que tenía que hacer la gente dada la situación que se está atravesando, en el cual seguía varada hasta el momento. Pero eso no es lo importante._

* * *

**_Hasta la próxima Duckies!_**

**_Besos...Besitos...Besotes_**

**_333333333333333333333 Sidney Duck 333333333333333333_**


End file.
